Lips of an Angel
by Atreyl
Summary: Mello decides to serenade Matt at three in the morning. Matt just wants to sleep.


**Lips of an Angel**

In Winchester, England, in the middle of nowhere, a full moon shone, casting light through the windows of the orphanage. There was no noise, except the occasional rustles of bed sheets as the children twisted and turned in bed. Oh, yes, everything was silent, everyone was asleep.

Well, except a fourteen-year-old blond bombshell everyone knew as Mello.

No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many sheep he tripped in his imagination, the genius prodigy simply _could not sleep. _It nearly drove him crazy, his fingers itching for something to do.

He couldn't study. No, especially not after Roger caught him after curfew sneaking down to the library to get more books. Since then, he hadn't been able to take his books to his room after 9 o'clock at night.

He couldn't eat chocolate, either. When Mello was bored and sleep-deprived, you see, his chocolate was almost always the first thing to go. And true to word, more than twenty wrappers were littered on the nicely-carpeted floor. There was no more chocolate.

He couldn't sneak out. There had been an incident with one of the labs last week, bringing permanent creaking to the floor-boarded hallway. Roger had yet to do something about it, and until then, each step was accompanied by a loud _creak, squeak, _or the occasional _GODDAMMIT _when Mello tripped on said boards.

He couldn't talk to Matt. Or anyone else, for that matter. It was three in the morning, who else except the chocoholic would be up this late?

Mello sighed forlornly, snuggling back into his sheets, reaching out with an arm to change the radio station. He wasn't allowed to bring it up to the normal volume he listened to, seeing as Roger would blow another gasket and then confiscate his chocolate…

God, the old man needed to be incinerated.

Or…Matt can take the rep and get _his _games confiscated… But then the gamer would hate him and ignore him until he got his games back.

Mello groaned softly, laying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. A slow song began to play from the radio. In surprise, Mello sat up. He knew this song, but how was it still playing in the local radio?

Oh, well, he didn't care. Delighted, Mello turned over to his side, listening avidly to the radio. And near the end, his eyes fluttered shut, and he could swear he was _right about to fall asleep…_ The song ended. Mello's eyes snapped open.

No! He was so close!

Frantically, Mello grabbed the radio, ignoring the pencils that rolled to the floor in the process. "Play it again!" he begged, shaking the device. Alas, the radio did not hear him(or was even alive, for that matter…) and continued to play another song.

Mello shut the thing off in frustration. What was he supposed to do now?

His eyes searched his room desperately. Maybe Matt had left a game from his last visit, maybe his DS was still here. Finally, Mello's eyes landed on his desk drawer. Momentarily, his mind had a flashback to a month before, when Matt had bought them cell phones. Mello had never taken to using them, but now-

Suddenly having a bright idea, Mello hopped off the bed and to the drawer, practically ripping it open. He rummaged through papers and pencils, finding the cell phone buried underneath.

"Yes!" Mello crowed victoriously, finding it still in mint condition and full of battery. There was fairly good signal, enough so that Mello could make a call.

He found Matt's number - well, it had been the only one in his contacts list - and pressed call. He didn't care that the redhead was asleep, he just had the overwhelming urge to tell him something.

"Ugh…Mello?" Matt grumbled on the other side of the line. "The hell, dude? You haven't used this-" a yawn, "-thing in ages, then you call me in the middle of the night."

"Honey, why're you calling me so late?" Mello said into the phone. "It's kind of hard to talk right now."

" 'Honey'?" Matt asked. "And you were the one who called me first-!"

"Honey, why're you crying, is everything okay? I've gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud," Mello said into the phone.

On the other line, Matt shrilled, "I'm not crying!"

"Well, my girl's in the next room," Mello quoted the next line.

"You mean Near," Matt said sarcastically.

"Sometimes I wish she was you."

In a bewildered tone, Matt asked, "Mello?"

"I guess we never really moved on." Mello chuckled. "It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so _sweet_," he purred, "coming from the lips of angel. Hearing those words, it makes me weak."

"Uh…okay…" Matt trailed off. "Listen, this is really creeping me out-"

Mello ignored him. "And I," he sang, "never wanna say goodbye."

"You just did," Matt said sourly.

"But girl you make it hard to be faithful…" Mello paused for dramatic effect.

"Girl?" Matt echoed, sounding offended.

"With the lips of an angel," Mello finished softly.

On the other line, Matt blushed. "Mello."

"Matt! I love you!" Mello sighed dramatically. "Heh. Did you like it?"

"…Weirdo." Matt hung up.

* * *

**Heheh, poor Mello. The song is Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Yeah, I don't own that, either.  
**


End file.
